Within the Misty Pond
by CountingWithStraws
Summary: Side story, one shot of Demyx & Zexion from "Fear in the Darkness"


Author's Notes: This is a side story to _Fear in the Darkness_, originally posted on deviantART. This is the edited version (the lemony bits were cut out). I'm looking for a hardcopy of the original since the dA deleted that version. If I do I will update this with that version.

Disclaimer: the first song is "I Knew I Loved You" by Savage Garden & the second is "Kiss by a Rose" by Seal

* * *

The azure haired doctor sat in silence, eating rice with soy sauce, and reading a large black book. He was entirely unaware of the tall blond pacing nervously in the corridor beyond the dinning room door. But Zexion was not oblivious for very long, for the panic stricken musician burst into the room, waltz up to him, and kissed him passionately. As Demyx pulled away from the stunned twenty-six year old, he grabbed his hand, and pulled Zexion from the room.

"Where are we going Dem?" the blue haired man asked, but the twenty-five year old did not answer. He simply looked into the doctor's cobalt eyes and grinned amorously. The blond rushed Zexion thru the front door as the grandfather clock struck midnight. Demyx finally stopped in front of an ice cream truck, and motioned for his boyfriend to get in. "I'm not going to get into your stupid ice cream truck." Zexion protested, raising his eyebrows, and crossing his arms. Unfortunately, the musician was determined to get his way. Again he rushed up to the doctor, kissing him furiously, and forcing Zexion into his set. The blond then got into the vehicle and started it. As he drove away from the manor the stereo played:

_Maybe it's intuition, but some things you just don't question. Like in your eyes I see my future in and instant, and there it goes. I think I've found my best friend. I know that it might sound more than a little crazy, but I believe. I knew I loved you before I met you. I think I dreamed you into life. I knew I loved you before I met you. I have been waiting all my life. There's just no rhyme or reason, only this sense of completion, and in your eyes I see the missing pieces I'm searching for. I think I've found my way home. I know that it might sound more than a little crazy, but I believe. I knew I loved you before I met you. I think I dreamed you into life. I knew I loved you before I met you. I have been waiting all my life. A thousand angels dance around you, I am complete now that I've found you. I knew I loved you before I met you. I think I dreamed you into life. I knew I loved you before I met you. I have been waiting all my life…"_

As the song ended the ice cream truck came to a stop, parked next to the manor's "pond." Were water cascaded down several feet of gray stone, pouring into a small warm pool, creating a mystical mist. The full moon shimmered on the surface of the water, making the secret little nook look heavenly. Fireflies danced around water lilies, and a gentle breeze caused nature to sing quietly. Zexion was extremely confused as Demyx grabbed his hand again, and began to sing into his ear.

"There used to be a graying tower alone on the sea." Music began to play from inside the vehicle. "You became the light on the dark side of me." The blue haired man closed his eyes, remembering the first time he had heard those words. "Love remained a drug that's the high and not the pill." Demyx pulled away from Zexion's ear, spun his lover around, and started dancing with him. "But did you know, that when it snows, my eyes become large, and the light that you shine can be seen. Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey." The blond pulled the blue haired man closer, singing softly in his ear. "Ooh, the more I get of you, the stranger it feels, yeah. And now that your rose is in bloom, a light hits the gloom on the grey. There is so much a man can tell you, so much he can say. You remain, my power, my pleasure, my pain! Baby, to me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny. Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby? But did you know, that when it snows, my eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen. Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey. Ooh, the more I get of you the stranger it feels, yeah. Now that your rose is in bloom, a light hits the gloom on the grey. I've been kissed by a rose on the gray, I've been kissed by a rose. I've been kissed by a rose on the grave, …and if I should fall along the way, I've been kissed by a rose." The musician aloud Seal to take over from there, as he kissed Zexion passionately again._ …been kissed by a rose on the grave. There is so much a man can tell you, so much he can say._

"I remember the first time we danced to this song," the blue haired man said after the blond pulled out of the kiss. _You remain, my power, my pleasure, my pain!_ "It was at our senior prom…" _To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny, yeah._ "That's when you first told me that you loved me." _Won't you tell me is that health, baby? _Zexion smiled and snuggled his head into Demyx's chest. _But did you know, that when it snows, my eyes become large, and the light that you shine can be seen. Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey. Ooh, the more I get of you the stranger it feels, yeah. Now that your rose is in bloom, a light hits the gloom on the grey. Yes, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey. Ooh, the more I get of you the stranger it feels, yeah. And now that your rose is in bloom, a light hits the gloom on the grey. Now that your rose is in bloom, a light hits the gloom on the grey._ The two lovers danced until the song ended.

"Come on Sexy Zexy," Demyx said as he grabbed his soul mate's hand, and walked towards the water. Once they reached the edge of the pond the blond began to remove his clothes.

"What are you doing Demy?" Zexion's eyes widened as his boyfriend began to remove his boxers.

"What does it look I'm doing? I'm going for a swim silly!" The water-lover giggled, dropped his boxers on the grass, and dived into the warm spring. As the blond came up for air, he grinned mischievously, and swam closer to the blue haired man sitting on the water's edge. "Aren't you going to come in?"

"No I'm not," Zexy said raising his eyebrows.

"Awww…" Dem pouted, "Come on Sexy Zexy, come swim with your Demy!"

"I'm not going to go skinny dipping with you."

"Yes you are!" The blond ran out of the water, butt naked, and picked up the blue haired doctor.

"PUT ME DOWN YOU WHITE ASS HOOLIGAN!" Zexion shouted as Demyx ran back into the hot spring, throwing his lover into the water. The blond then swam under the water, and while his boyfriend was disoriented, he pulled down his pants. "ZOH MY GAWD!" The doctor screamed like a little girl, as his silky boxers slid down his legs. The water-lover then skimmed the side of Zexion's bare legs, and swam upward, brushing against his chest, until he breached the surface of the water. As the shorter man became lost in the musician's intense aqua eyes, soft hands began to gently raise his shirt, bringing it over his head, and throwing onto the shore. Their lips crash lustfully together, and Zexy moaned softly. The tall blond lifted his soul mate out of the water, carrying him to a cave that was hidden behind the waterfall, and laid him gently down on a soft bed of rose petals.

"I love you Zexion," Demyx whispered into this true love's ear. "You are the only one I've ever loved, you are the only one I could ever love." He hovered over the blue haired man, taking in ever bit of him, from his soft wet hair to his gorgeous sapphire eyes. Grinning wildly, he bent back down and kissed Zexion's soft supple lips. Demyx began to lick his love's bottom lip, pleading for entrance, which was quickly given to him. Their kissing deepened as the blond lowered his waist, causing Zexion to moan again.

"I love you too Demyx," the blue haired man said in between kissing, "there is no other love for me." The blond began to kiss his neck, as his hand massaging his lover's upper thigh, making Zexion moan even louder. The musician slowly made his way down the muscular torso, kissing as much of it as he possibly could.

**[AN: This was where the lovemaking scene was that was cut out]**

Panting heavily, the tall musician fell to the side of Zexion, still kissing him passionately. The twenty-six year old moved closer to his love, laying his head on Demyx chest. "Hmmm… that was wonderful," he said as he closed his sapphire eyes. The blond grabbed a blanket sitting on top of a rock, and covered the blue haired doctor, so he would catch cold. They laid there, listening to the waterfall, living in bliss, until the twenty-five year old decided to speak.

"Marry me Zexion."

"What did you say?" The doctor raised his head, staring into his love's aqua eyes in shock.

"Will you marry me Zexion?" A large smile spread across both of their faces, as Zexion scrambled into Demyx's arms.

"Yes! Of course I'll marry you!" Zexy said before kissing Dem passionately.


End file.
